The Blue Owl
by Hope Phantom
Summary: The story of Eveline Aurelia Grayson. Blue BeetlexOC. It's better than it sounds, I promise!


The Blue Owl

"Hey Blue. Rob." I say, walking in through the Zeta Tubes into Mount Justice.

"Hey Owl."

"Hey sis."

"So, I was wondering, you guys wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I say, mainly looking at Blue.

"Sure." Blue responds.

"I'll pass. Leave you two lovebirds alone."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" (If you get the reference, review with where it's from.)

"Whatever you say." Rob chuckles, walking off.

"Kay then." I say, and we walk into the Zeta Tube. We end up in Gotham, and walk to Denny's Pizzaria, where we just talk about school and stuff.

After that, we go back to the Cave, because it's movie night.

"A-Bird and M-Bird coming?" I ask Nightwing.

"Owl! Rob! Nightwing!" Nightwing sends me a look saying, there's your answer.

We take our seats as the movie starts. The seating arrangments go: Nightwing and Speedster on one couch, A-Bird and M-Bird right next to them, Mal and Karen on a loveseat, Impulse and Beast Boy, Conner, Megan and La'gaan, Cassie and Robin, and Blue and I.

I strech, and yawn once the movie ends.

"It's time for us to get back to Gotham. I'll carry A-Bird, Robin, you carry M-Bird." Nightwing says, picking up A-Bird. As he does so, her shades slip off. Everyone but those who were on the original team gasp.

"She's Adriana Grayson?"

"And you're all siblings, so..."

"We are the Graysons. I'm Dick, Owl is Eveline, Robin is Tim, and M-Bird is Marin."

"Wait. Megan and Conner already knew?"

"Everyone on the original team knows." I explain.

"Why them and not us?" Blue asks.

"It was kinda really an acident thy found out. All I really remember is Artemis hitting Dick a lot. Rae had to pull her off of him."

"Oh, um, while we're making announcments, I'm pregnant." Rae says. Dick's eyes bug out. He drags us to the Zeta Tube.

"Night!" I call out.

"Night!" They call back, following us to the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Eve, wake up! You've got a field trip to the Hall of Justice!" Diana calls. Her and Bruce were engaged, the wedding set for June.

"Do I have to go? I can get into the Hall of Justice whenever, and go farther than they can!"

"Yes, you have to go. Don't make me have Marin and Adriana wake you up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I say, jumping out of bed. I got dressed in a brown shirt, jeans, and my blonde hair down, with a black hairband in.

"Hey sis." Dick greets me as I walk into the dining room.

"Hi. Bye." I say, grabbing a muffin, my backpack, and my cell.

On the bus, Kate and Harry sit next me.

"Aren't you excited!?" Kate asks.

"Not really."

"Riiiiiight, Miss I-can-get-in-just-because-my-mom-is-in-the-Justice -League." Harry says, rolling his eyes.

"That reminds me, are we going to see your mom today, Ev?" Kate asks.

"Not unless there's an emergency. But we might see some other members. I'm pretty sure Captain Marvel's gonna be there, and probably Green Lantern, possibly Flash." I respond off hand.

"Hey Grayson, you know all of em?" Dash, one of the jocks asks. (Again with the references!)

"Yeah, I know most of the League. I think there's only a few members I DON'T know."

"Lucky." I hear one of the cheerleaders mumble.

After we get off the bus, Captain Marvel looks over and waves. I lead the group over to introduce them.

"Class, this is the Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Robin," at that we glare at each other, "A-Bird, M-Bird, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Green Arrow, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Red Arrow, and Captain Marvel."

"Hey Eve!" Blue says.

"Who are A-Bird and M-Bird?" Someone asks me.

"The bats in training." Nightwing responds for me.

"You know the sidekicks too?" A kid asks.

"DON'T CALL US SIDEKICKS!" It was hard to keep from joining them in yelling that.

"They are members of Young Justice, the protegés of the Justice League." I respond cooly. "They are NOT sidekicks." We then take the tour, and everyone but me gets back on the bus.

"Miss Grayson? It's time to go home." My teacher says.

"Her mother said that she could stay with us." Green Lantern intervenes.

'Thanks Hal.' I mouth.

'You're welcome.' He mouthes back.

We walk into the restricted area, and I could tell that people were staring and whispering.

"How come She gets to go into the restricted area?" Someone asks.

"Her mother is Wonder Woman."

As soon as we get inside I change and Zeta to the Cave.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, because only Blue and Conner are there, and Conner's on Moniter Duty.

"Megan and La'gaan are somewhere, your siblings are all on missions, and the others are out shopping. I think." Conner says.

"Kay. So, Blue wanna hang out?"

"Sure." He responds, armoring down. I take off my mask, and go to change.

"What do you wanna do?" He asks me once I'm done changing into Civvies.

"Let's go shopping." He shrugs, and we Zeta to Gotham.

"Okay, this is the Gotham Mall." I say once we arrive. We walk around for a bit before stopping for lunch.

"Ev? And, who are you?" A voice asked.

"Kate. Harry. This is Jamie." Jamie gives me a questioning look.

'They're my best friends as Eveline Grayson.' I mouth to him. He nods his head to signal he understood.

"Girl, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kate drags me away.

"He's caute!"

"He's a friend, that's all Kate." I sigh.

"How do you know him?"

"Oh uh er. Ugh. I- I can't say."

"Kay. All the fun is in the mystery." (If you know the song it's from, review with it.)

We walk back to the table.

"Hey, Eve, we gotta go." Jaime stands up, and exchanges a look with me.

"Okay. See you two tomorrow."

* * *

Once we get back to the Cave, I speak.

"WHAT exactly was that about?" I demand.

"Nightwing called and threatened me if I didn't get you back to the Cave." I narrow my eyes.

"Anyway, we could hang here."

"Sure." We pick out New Moon to watch. By the end I was crying. Blue was hugging me as he shut off the TV. Red Tornado walked in, looked, and walked back out. (Yeah, I'm just a reference machine today!) Nightwing walked in, and pulled me away from him, and I kneed him in the balls. I then went back to the couch and we just sat there, processing what just happened. I heard Nightwing wheeze a warning, then Conner and Megan walk in, and walk right out. By the time we had to go back to Gotham, Blue and I ended up staying there on that couch. At around midnight, we recovered.

"What do you-" Blue started to say, but was cut off by me kissing him. When he didn't respond, I drew back, only to have him pull me back. We pull ourselves as close to each other as humanly possible, and then some. We fell asleep like that. When I wake up, Nightwing looks like he's about ready to kill Blue. I glare at him, and he walks away. I then become aware of the rest of the Team watching us. Blue wakes up, and I kiss him, causing Rob to wrinkle his nose and gag. Blue looks up, and blushes. I kiss him again, and he kisses back. We pull towards each other in another attempt to get as close as humanly possible. I hear Rob make a scoffing noise and walk away. When we break apart, it feels like it's been hours, but when I check the clock, it's only been ten minutes.

"Batman's gonna kill you." Rob comments as we walk into the kitchen holding hands.

"Shut up Timothy." I say, hitting his head.

"Full name treatment? You must really be angry with him. Or, want to make us think you're angry at him." Nightwing chuckles.

"Seriously? Your name's Timothy?" Impulse laughs.

"Funny. KF had the same reaction to Nightwing's name." I laugh. Nightwing shoots me a glare before laughing as well. Rob and Rae join in and everyone but Megan and Conner give us wierd looks.

"Will you guys please stop that?" Conner groans.

"Stop what?" Blue asks.

"Rae set up a mental link for them about four years ago, and they often use it to comunicate." Megan explains.

"It gets SO ANNOYING having to listen to Nightwing and Rae all the time!" I complain.

"RECOGNIZED-BATMAN 0-2"

"Bye." Everyone but Blue and I disapeared. As soon as the light dies down Batman's eyes lock on our hands, still entwined together.

"Explain."

"Can we have a minute?"

"Get Rae to include him in the mind link."

'What do you want to say?' I ask.

'Do you want to say we're dating?'

'Absolutly!'

'Will you two shut it?' Dick interupts.

'O Dick, să le avea momentul lor!' Rae scolds him.

'We all speak Romanian.' I explain.

'E scârbos!' Tim breaks in.

'Dacă voi nu permiteți-ne vorbim, tata va ucide albastru și eu!'

'Bine.' They all sigh.

'We're back to English.'

'You do realize the Scarab translates, right?' Everyone groans, not having realized that.

"Are you two ready yet?" Dad breaks our mental conversation.

"We're dating." I say.

"Congratulations." Dad smiles a tiny bit. "Of course, there will be rules, but Congratulations." It takes all my will power to not kiss Blue there and then. As soon as we get to the kitchen I kiss him, causing A-Bird to gag. He wraps his arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck, and we lean our foreheads together.

"Get a room!" Rob yells, throwing an apple at us. I catch it, and throw it back at him. Everyone joins in the ultimate food fight, with powers. Rob and I manage to each drink a bottle of Mountain Dew. By the time it's over, we're jumping around. I fall asleep.

BLUE BEETLE'S POV

I'm stroking Eve's hair when she starts to yell.

"Mama! Tata! Îmi pare rău! Ar fi trebuit să ai salvat! Mama! Tata! Vă rog! Nu! Nu din nou!" She's crying.

'Providing translation. Mama! Papa! I'm so sorry! I should have saved you! Mama! Papa! Please! No! Not again!'

"Shh. It's okay Evie. It's okay." She wakes up, just as Nightwing and Speedster come running in.

"Wow. Not even Batman can wake her up from one of her nightmares." Speedster comments, hugging Eve.

"Mama! Tata!"

"Eve! E în regulă!" Nightwing says.

"Blue." She says in English. I stroke her hair, telling her it'll be alright. She kisses me.

EVELINE'S POV

I kiss him, and everything else dissapears. Once we break apart, I notice Rob staring.

"Go away, freak!" I say, throwing the nearest thing, which just so happened to be my alarm clock. It hits his stomach and he raced out of the room before I threw something else at him.

"Where. Is. My. Little. Sister!?" Roy yelled.

"Ya might not wanna-ohkay." Rob said as Roy barged in. We became consious of our position as he glared at Blue. I was laying down on my bed, Blue next to me, and we were snuggling. I did the only rational thing. Started throwing stuffed animals at Roy.

"Really?" He asks once I run out of stuffed animals.

"A fost necesar!" I scream in Romanian.

"I don't know much Romanian!"

"Prea rău!"

"Nu!"

"Ai de gând să ne omoare!"

"Nu!"

"Do you even have any idea what I just said?"

"Kinda. I got kill and necessary."

'Roy, do not kill Eveline.' Miss M thought said.

'Or Blue.' I add, mentally glaring at him.

'Who said-okay yeah that's a lazy argument. I won't. But he will get the older brother treatment.'

'God no! He's going to get enough of that from Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Hal, John, Dick, and Wally!'

'That many?'

'They all either see me as a daughter, or a little sister.'

'He'll get minimal.'

'Bine.' Miss M terminates the mind link, and Roy walks out of the room.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Mental conversation." I snuggle up to him, and he pulls me next to him.

"So, what was the verdict?"

"Older brother treatment. Which you will be getting from Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Hal, John, Dick, and Wally."

"Great. Well, at least some of them like me."

"Namely Green Arrow and Dick." I smile, kissing him.

"Get a room you two!" Rob walked in.

"Um, we kinda are in my room that You invaded."

"I was orded by Dick." He holds his hands up.

"Then get out." I laugh, thrwing my other alarm clock at him. It hit the door, closing it. I yawn, snuggle up to him and fall asleep.

I wake up to a camera clicking.

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST!" Everyone comes running and sees me getting ready to kill Wally.

"What'd he do this time?" Dick sighed. I point to the camera that was now laying on the ground. They all burst into laughter.

"Hate to say it KF, but you had it coming." They all leave, dragging KF.

"So, if we don't have any missions, wanna go out for dinnertonight?" Blue asks.

"Yeah. It can be our first official date." I respond, smiling. We walk out to get breakfast, only to find Rae and Megan were in the process of making pancakes. As it turns out, Megan's cooking had really improved since the team was founded. Conner walked in, and walked strait out. For some reason he still didn't trust Megan's cooking. Not that I blame him. Not at all.

"Eve? Eve? Eveline Aurelia Grayson!" Rae snaps me out of my reperive.

"What?"

"Pancakes are done!" I sit down, and then stand up.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot I'm volunteering at Gotham Animal Shelter today." I Zeta to Gotham, and walk to the Animal Shelter.

"Eveline!" Hannah, another one of the volunteers greets me.

"Any adoptions?"

"No, and if someone doesn't adopt Buck soon, he'll get put down." Lissa says. Buck is my favorite puppy, a german shepard/wolf mix. Just then, Conner walks in.

"I'm here to adopt a dog." I followed him and Henry, the owner.

"Which one would you like?"

"Buck." My eyes widen.

"Is he a gift?" Henry asks, taking Buck out of the cage.

"Yes. My friend's birthday is tomorrow." They walk off, leaving me wondering what the Team had planned for my birthday.

"Someome just adopted Buck!" Lissa said as we took care of the cats.

"AND Chessie!"

"Same person?"

"Yeah, why?" Hannah asks.

"Because I know him." I reply off-handly.

"See you tomorrow!" I wave as we clock out.

"Hey Conner, why'd you adopt my two favorite animals from the sheltar?" Everyone clams up, and Blue pretty much tackles Impulse to cover his mouth. I just raise an eyebrow, and walk out, followed by Blue. Once we get to my bedroom, I kiss him. Of course, Tim had to walk

in on us.

"What?" I snap.

"Dad wants to talk to you two." With that he ran out of the room, leaving us staring.

* * *

**Hey! So, I posted a new story. I may or may not post another one... Oh wait, never mind. That one has my old Teen Titans OC. It gets so confusing in my mind... Ugh. As I write this AN, my mom is watching Bye Bye Birdie in the next room. But I am writing another one about the Joker's protege. So, bye for now. I need a name for my readers. My friend will probably come up with a name. Well, ta-ta for now! *Waves enthusiastically* BTW, two more things. I have little codes for myself at the top of stories because I write them on Notes app. Also, please no flames. I write to get better. I know my writing isn't that good, and I appreciate constructive criticism. **


End file.
